


You are not bad.

by jojoswitch



Category: Hizzie - Fandom, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hizzie - Freeform, Legacies, Lizzie and Hope, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoswitch/pseuds/jojoswitch
Summary: Just simply a one shot where Hope helps Lizzie overcome her rush of emotions and her so called freakout. They also might have a talk about how they feel.. about each other.





	You are not bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever thing here so.. hey yall and be nice :3

"Calm down! Calm down!" Lizzie mutters to herself as she storms into her dorm room. Her whole body is shaky, and she knows this is one of those times that she needs to let it all out. But once again she doesn´t want to. She wants to find a way to settle herself down without acting out. She needs to find a way. But instead, she lets out a scream and picks up a beautiful marble vase from her night stand, which soon lands to the floor, crashing into millions of pieces. What next? She anxiously looks around her room for a split second and she lets her magic run wild, making a shelf fall down from the other side of the room. There goes a picture, of her, her twin sister and their mother. Shattering into pieces as it hits the floor. "STOP!" she yells at herself but that doesn´t help. The rush of magic, panic and anger that goes through her body all at the same time, is making her mind blurry. No matter how hard she tries to think straight, something in her is not allowing that to happen. The panic only grows stronger. The lights in the room are blinking and things are breaking. 

"Lizzie! Liz!" she hears a voice coming from the hallway. A voice that is familiar and calming. A voice she always recognizes, no matter is it in a crowded room or even in her dreams, she can pick up that voice faster than anyone else. But the familiar voice is also filled with worry this time. Hope enters the room and gasps when she sees what is happening. "Hey, Lizzie! Liz! Look at me. Calm down. It´s okay." she rushes towards her but the blonde girl only steps further away. "No. No. I don´t wanna hurt you Hope go. Go please go! I don´t - I don´t wanna hurt you!" she is able to say under her breath. She was scared. Of herself. Of what she can possibly do. And she knew for a fact that she would never forgive herself if she hurt Hope. "No, I am not going anywhere. You won´t hurt me. Take a breath. With me. A deep breath Liz, a deep breath.." Hope kept talking soothingly as she got closer to the girl who now had backed herself into the corner of the room. She let herself slide down against the wall and soon she was helplessly sitting on the floor. " A deep breath.. You got this. I´m here." Hope kept talking. Lizzie inhaled and exhaled as well as she could, following the lead Hope was giving her by breathing out with her as well. The tribrid sat herself down next to her and let her hand rest on her shoulder. "It´s okay. You´re okay. Come here." she spoke, almost whispering. Hope pulled Lizzie closer and invited her in for an embrace. Soon the blonde girl leaned herself against Hope´s chest and tears started streaming down her face. 

"Why do I do this..? Why do I always do this Hope..?" the sentence came out as sobs, as she buried her face into her hug. "You can´t help it Lizzie. It´s not your fault." the tribrid replied while gently stroking Lizzie´s back. She heard how Lizzie´s breaths started to slow down, which meant that she was starting to calm down. It was true. The warmth of her embrace and the comfort she felt around her, made Lizzie feel better instantly. It felt like she was safe, it always felt like that around Hope. She had never said that out loud but she was sure that Hope knew it too. And she did. She noticed how Lizzie calmed down around her, and this was not the first time. No matter how bad the situation was, everything felt easier around Hope Mikaelson. "I don´t wanna be a bad person. I really don´t" Lizzie whispered. "You are not bad. Lizzie, look at me." Hope gently pulled her face with her hands so that she can see her. "You are not a bad person Lizzie. I´ve known you for years, and that thought has never crossed my mind. Ever. You just have the need to let your feelings out this way, and it is something you can work on. And I can help you with that. I´m here to help you. But don´t ever call yourself a bad person, because you are not one. I have seen a lot of bad people in my life, and you are clearly the opposite of them. Do you believe me? Liz?" 

Lizzie wanted to say something, but she had no words. Hope always found the right things to say at the right time, and that was something Lizzie has always admired. She looked at the girl with teary eyes and gave her a small nod. "No, I want to hear it. Do you believe me when I tell you that you are not bad?" Hope said with a voice that was completely serious. She cared about her in a way that no one else did. "I do. I believe you Hope." the blonde girl finally breathed out. "Good. Because.. Lizzie I care about you. I care about you too much to just listen to you beat yourself up. I might not know what to say exactly and how to say it but.. I would do anything, to make you feel good about yourself. To make you feel like you matter, and you don´t need to do anything special for people to like you. You don´t need that Lizzie. It takes so much energy out of you, and you don´t need to do that. Because you are already special.. And if the others don´t see that then.. At least I do." Hope was usually very confident with her words but now for the first time around Lizzie she looked down for a while. Waiting for her to say something. To break the silence. "You think I´m.. special?" Hope let out a soft chuckle and looked up once again. "Of course I do Lizzie. I´ve always thought that you are special." Now it was Lizzie´s turn to feel vulnerable, she gave a small smile to the girl next to her and took a deep breath. "You are special too, Hope Mikaelson. I- I have not known what to do and .. I feel like I´ve been pushing you away because I have wanted you closer. That doesn´t make any sense but somehow I´ve felt the need to act horrible towards you and I feel so bad about doing that. I mean, I never wanna do that to you Hope, because you are one of the only people who actually understands me and I know this is so confusing and I´ve been trying to-"

Lizzie was cut off mid rant, by Hope, who leaned in and gently pressed her lips against hers. It took a second for Lizzie to figure out what just happened, but once she realized, she leaned in to the kiss even more, letting the moment take control of them both. It was something she had never felt before. All the panic and anger was gone, and all she felt was excitement. They both closed their eyes and the kiss seemed to last for an eternity. It was sweet and gentle, but at the same time filled with passion that neither of them would have expected. Once they broke away from the kiss, Hope smiled in the most genuine way possible. "I think that´s what you meant to say." she whispered. "Yeah. That was exactly what I meant to say." Lizzie sighed and returned the smile.


End file.
